Gangsta Emmett!
by Colagirl48
Summary: Alice handed Emmett a pile of clothes and accessories and Emmett walked into the bathroom. When he was done he came out, what everyone saw was shocking... BETTER THAN SUMMARY!
1. chapter 1

"God Dammit Emmett!" Edward yelled at Emmett down stairs and from what I could tell Japer and him where playing some new Guitar Hero..not even available in the US yet..but when it comes to video games, the Cullen's always had every new one out there. I was lying on Edward chest, admiring the perfectly shaped abs..i still count get over it, even as a vampire.

"What is he doing now?" I was shaking my head.

"He got a new game, and He had Jasper dare him to act gangster for a day." Edward explained.

"Oh joy. That's the last thing we need. A 'gangster' Emmett."

He chuckled and continued. "Exactly, so Alice just left to go buy Emmett 'gangster' wear."

I giggled trying to say "For once I think Alice is going to have trouble shopping!"

He smiled my favorite crooked smile and sat me up and picking his shirt off the floor and putting it back on.

We stood and walked down stairs. Emmett was sitting on the couch with Jasper.

"Renesmee and Jacob should be back in a few minutes" Edward informed them. "So I don't want that immature, death, killing, pg-13, non-reasonable, should have not let Carlisle get for you, game on when she gets here. That's the last thing I want her to see. Or she might want to play it."

We sat down on the piano bench and Edward started to play my lullaby. He wasn't even 5 seconds into the song when Emmett said "I'm leaving if your gonna play the mushy, lovey-dovey crap!"

"Emmett!" I screeched "You better not talk like that in front of Nessie!"

"Yeah, Yeah, whatever. Well they are right outside, come on Jasper!" Emmett said moody. Jasper and Emmett walked out the front door when Renesmee and Jacob walked in.

"Momma! Daddy!" Renesmee screamed and ran to jump no my lap. "Hello love" Edward said kissing her hair. "Hi baby." I said. Then she put her hand to our cheeks. She showed us mainly them walking around the beach, hunting, and eating. "I hope you too had fun." I said when she was done. "Oh I did! Jakey, did you have fun?" She said hopefully. "Of course!" he smiled and walked over to stand by Nessie. "Hi Bells, hey Edward." Jacob said grinning.

I got up and everyone followed me to the couches, we all sat down and Edward turned on the TV to some movie that was on Disney for Renesmee. We all actually enjoyed it. I guess the name of the movie was "Minute Men" because Renesmee said "Oh my gosh! Minute Men is now my favorite movie ever!"

A few minutes after the movie ended, Alice came in with 4 bags of clothes and Emmet, Rosalie, and Jasper where following her. "Aunt Alice, Aunt Rose, uncle Emmett, Uncle Jasper!!! What are you guys doing!?!?" Renesmee said while jumping off the couch and hugging all of them.

"Hi Nessie!" Emmett screamed while picking her up and smothering her. "I got dared to be a gangster!! Wana be a gangster also?"

"Uhh...No way Emmett" Edward and I both stood up saying.

"Awww!! Please?" Renesmee was begging and Edward always gave in when she begged.

"Uhh...Renesmee, I don't think that's the best idea...." Edward said. I was surprised that Edward didn't give in.

"Fine!" Emmett said pouting.

"Oh Emmett don't be such a baby!" Jacob said which caused everyone but Emmett to burst out laughing.

"Ok, lets go make ourselves a 'gangster' Emmett, shall we?" Alice said smiling wide.

We followed Alice up the stairs into Jasper and her room. Alice poured who knows how many different styles of 'gangster' clothes onto her bed and made Emmett's outfit. "Ok Emmett here is your outfit, go try this on." Alice handed Emmett a pile of clothes and accessories and Emmett walked into the bathroom. When he was done he came out, what everyone saw was shocking...it was an actual 'gangster' Emmett.

"Wow." everyone said at almost the same time.

"I. Am. Soooooo. Good." Alice said confidently.


	2. chapter 2

Emmett walked out slowly. Not sure what he would get as reactions.

"Well...what do you think? Do I look gangsta?!?!" Emmett asked anxious.

"Well, you sure do look different..and yah you do look 'gangster-ish!"

I exclaimed.

"Wow Emmett, i have to admit..you might just pull this off!" Rosalie

said shocked.

"Well of course he will! I dresses him! DUH!" Alice chirped.

"I'm not going to say anything but wow. WOW Emmett...Just wow." Edward

looked hysterically at Emmett.

"I couldn't agree more." Jasper said. Jacob just stood there. No

answer. I think he was overwhelmed form what Alice did. Renesmee on

the other hand......

"Omg Uncle Emmett! You look like a real GANGSTA! Aunt Alice can i be a

gangsta also?!"

Alice looked at me, then at Edward, then back at me. I shook my head

when Renesmee wasn't looking. Hell no was i having my daughter pretend

to be 'gangsta" !

I mean i have let her do almost everything else she ever wanted to do!

I even let her ride on Jacob's back when he was in his werewolf form!

And THAT is dangerous! But be a Gangsta?! No Way!

"Sorry Renesmee, but i don't think that's the best idea..I mean you

wouldn't want to embarrass your self out in public, no would you?"

Alice explained.

"Woah! Wait! I'm going out in public?!" Emmett exclaimed.

"Yes, we all are. In a few minutes we are all going to Port Angeles

for the rest of the day to go...Shopping!!" Alice sounded so excited.

But she was the only one. As soon as she said the word "shopping"

everyone groaned. Even Jacob and Nessie.

"Aw come on Alice! Why do we have to include shopping into this whole

mess?" I complained.

"Because everyone needs new clothes!! I mean Edward how many times

have i seen you wear that shirt in the last month?!" Alice complained.

"Well Bella likes this shirt. And it smells like her, that's why i love

it! Because I love her!" Edward said proudly. I turned to kiss him

Passionately then hugged him while we stood there.

"Musshhhyyyyy-crap!" Emmett said loudly.

Edward picked up a vase off of a table next to the bed and threw it at

Emmett. Hitting him in the chest. And still managing to hug me. I knew

there was a reason I married him! Any human that tried that would

either completely miss hitting Emmett or fall and interrupt me hugging

him while throwing.

Renesmee giggled.


	3. chapter 3

"Mmmkayy you two love birds lets get going or I will make everyone go shopping next weekend." Alice Alice warned. I smiled and turned around. Edward took my hand and kissed the top of my head.

"What am I going to be forced to wear now?" I asked sighing. I heard everyone laugh quietly to them selves and I was confused. "What!?"

Alice snickered and said "Oh nothing."

"Alice! What's going on?" I was so lost!

"Shh love, its nothing. Lets go home to change they will be there to pick us up." Edward smiled my favorite smile.

"Ok, ill dress Renesmee! And Bella…, you might want to wear something..-" Alice started laughing mid-sentence with everyone.

I took a look at everyone and shoot them all an evil look, turned and dragged Edward out. We ran home and while were where entering our house I pushed him into the door and started kissing him.

I took a step back and looked at him, mainly focusing on his topaz eyes. He had gone hunting all day yesterday, but came back at night for me. "Edward, why was everyone laughing back there?"

He smirked and pressed his head to mine and said "Well my love, do you remember a few weeks ago When everyone was forced around the mall with Alice?"

I nodded. That day had been fun.

"Well, I don't know if you remember, but Alice forced you to wear-"

I cut him off, "-a skimpy little, hip hugging, black low cut dress."

"Which looked amazing on you by the way" Edward stated.

I smiled. Edward took off talking again. "And that dress attracted more than just me. By the time we left the mall there was a group of boys following you around. On person had some…let's just say 'ideas' of what he would do with you. If we weren't in a public place with other people around, I would have had Jasper and Emmett kill him. That's the last thing I need, of others following my wife around."

I smiled brightly, taking his hand, and we walked to our oversized closet. We both began looking for something to wear. I was still looking for a shirt to wear with my skinny jeans, when Edward same in. He was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans, and a gray t-shirt that hugged all the right places. He had a black-gray jacket over that made him look big and tough.

I ran over to him wearing only my jeans and a bra. But I didn't care. And jumped on him. Squeezing him into a huge hug. He chuckled and kissed me, carrying me over to help me find a shirt. He pulled out a new shirt I had never seen before. Of course it was dark blue, and it looked as if a model would wear it. He slid it over my head, kissed my forehead and mumbled "beautiful" to me.


	4. chapter 4

About 2.5 seconds later, Alice screamed:

"BELLA! EDWARD! Let's go!"

He grabbed my hand and we ran outside. Everyone was in a huge black Mercedes.

"I am not even going to ask where she got that." I groaned to myself while Edward laughed.

Edward and I climbed into Alice's huge Mercedes and she took off. Speeding. Of course. But I guess, I even sped once in a while. We ARE Cullen's, so who can really blame us?!

After about only 5 minutes, the car was full of everyone chatting. Except Edward and me. We mainly just enjoyed snuggling. I formed into his arms and lay there, while Edward wrapped his arms around me. Thought I could barely feel a difference in body temperature, I loved the feeling as I did when I was human, of his strong slightly chillier arms then anyone had. After a few more minutes we arrived right outside Port Angeles. I wondered why Alice had pulled into the forest..But I wasn't even going to ask. I mean its Alice for crying out loud! I guessed she had parked the car about a half a mile away.

"I bet she parked here so we won't be tempted to leave." I whispered to Edward while he took me out of the car. I was still cradled in his arms and it seemed as he was going to keep me there for a while. But for sure, Hell I didn't mind at all!

When everyone was out Emmett said, "Dude Alice, this is one sick ride!"

I laughed and said "Emmett, I don't think 'gangsters' talk like Californian- skater guys!"

I heard everyone laugh at my comment. Edward placed me down and took my hand. Alice said before we started to run into town "Ok lets go!" And we all took off into Port Angles.

We arrived in Port Angles after about a minute or so. Sadly the sun was still up for maybe another 5 hours. Great. But we are in Forks. So I can't really say the 'sun was up' because its cloudy. But you get the point. There where about maybe 20 people outside altogether, and a few cars driving. I was happy that Alice was not dragging us to some big, fancy, showy, full of people mall or city. But I remembered. Smaller the town, the more stores we have to go into. And I guessed Alice was going to make us go into every store in town that she knew of, or any place that looked like there was some life.

We followed Alice around in till we saw a few girls standing in a little courtyard area. Alice said "Ok Emmett, I want you to go over to those girls over there, and do your stuff!"

"Like what?" Emmett asked confused.

"Uhh...Im not quite sure. But I bet if you act your self, you'll fit it!"

"Ohkay." Emmett said before taking off running in human speed.

We saw him by the few girls after a second or so and then we heard a girl gasp and they all walked away.

I wasn't sure of what he had said. But it seemed like everyone else had.

I looked at Edward and said, "Wha'd he say?"

Edward laughed and said "He told them that they where too ugly for him, and that he loved Rosalie. Then he said that he thinks they are too skinny and weak. And I guess they took it for real!"

I started laughing so hard; Edward had to hold me up.

Emmett was back to us as soon as they walked away. Emmett looked so confused of why that happened.

"But, I told them the truth and was myself. Wha'd i do wrong?!"

Rosalie was all over him after he said that.

"Emmie, im so happy that's the truth! And I love you also! And thanks for saying they where ugly, because I was actually a little jealous!" Rosalie kept talking to him in between kisses.

Everyone ended up talking in till they where done.

Then I noticed that I was making out with Edward and not even aware of it. But I enjoyed it!

After a while Alice said, "Um, ok! Next place! And we get to shop at the next place also!"

I rolled my eyes and kissed Edwards neck. We all followed Alice. We ended up at a popular store that had a lot of people inside and out of it.

"Oh, joy." I said.

We walked when people could see us. When we reached the store I noticed that they're where a few people from Forks High, I knew when I was human. I was surprised I still recognized them. They looked..wayyyy older. But I looked the same. We walked over and I froze dead in my tracks. There was someone standing next to a man. I saw a little shiny diamond on her left hand. And I could tell from anyone who she was with her brown hair, clothing style, and horribly-jelous of someone voice.

The human I saw...was Jessica.

* * *

**WOAH!! i know. shocking! I have to come up with ideas now. Sry, ill update asap! But i have been busy with an english project! 3**


	5. chapter 5

No, no Edward! I wont, can't!" I was trying to stop Edward from us

walking over and going into the store Jessica was standing in front

of.

"Bella, love. It will be fine. Alice thinks she will not even remember

us!" Edward had already started walking over there with everyone one

while I just stood in the same spot.

Edward turned around and grabbed my arm saying "Love, please. Nothing

will happen."

I sighed and we caught up with everyone else. We where about 2 feet

away when the scariest thing next to Emmett dancing and singing

"Nobodies Perfect with Renesmee in 3 in the morning wearing.. what I

believe was a tutu and ballet slippers. "Excuse me?" Jessica said. I

thought to myself and decided if she remembers me, than I was not going

to let Alice take me, Renesmee or Edward shopping for a whole month..

That would kill her! "Yes?" Edward said turning around squeezing my

hand. "Well I was just going to ask your names, because you all look

like people I knew 38 years ago." Holy! It's been 38 years?! Wow,

Jessica must be like.. 56 years old?! Well that would explain the

wrinkles. "Well, I am.. Edmund." Edward said. He must have just made

that name up out of nowhere. "And im.. Betsy." I think I just said

the weirdest, name EVER!! "Oh and this is.." Edward said while

pointing to everyone else. " Jack, Amy, Rosie, Embery, Jam, and Ness."

I wanted to start laughing at the poor choice of names. But I knew

that everyone had to be telling them to him. All he had to do was

listen. I could tell Jacob was hungry for saying his name was Jam.

"Ohmm, wow. You all just look like these people I knew. I mean you

could be twins for all I know!"

I thought I'd have a little fun and said "Oh what were their names?"

"well, Jack looked like Jasper. Amy looked like Alice. Rosie looked

like Rosalie. Embery looked like Emmett. Jam looked like Jacob,

thought I only met him twice. Ness, looked like little baby I had seen

one In a picture, Edward you looked like Edward. Boy, was he hot! And

Betsy you look like Bella. I didn't like Bella a lot though. Because

the Edward person like fell in love with her and they all ran off to

some where." I heard her sigh and I knew she was done. I smiled. "Well

that's, very interesting Jessica. But I'm afraid we have to get going.

Don't we everyone?" I shot them all a death glance. They just all

nodded. "Good talking to you all! Woah! Wait! How did you know my name

was Jessica!?" Jessica said.

I just smiled and we all walked away. When we were inside the store.

We all burst into laughter. Emmett and Jasper hit my back laughing so

hard. "pahaha! That was so golden Bella!" Emmett said.

We all walked into the clothes area instead of having Alice drag us into there.

"Yah, ok now I want boys over there and girls over here. You find

anything you like and bring it to me. I will make sure its ok." Alice

said looking at me. Of course she looked at me. Even as a vampire. I

still had issues with clothes. Oh and make up. Well anything in that

area of the subject. We all turned our separate ways and started

looking at 100's of different things. Once in a while id sneak over to

Edward to see what he had found or to show him anything I found. Or I

also went over there to kiss him and run back. It was hard being away

from him. Even if we where in a store…

I brought a dark blue short-sleeve dress over to Edward and he nodded

and kissed me. I guess he liked it.

I brought it over to Alice and she nodded and pointed to the dressing

rooms. I HATED dressing rooms. I sighed and walked over.

I slipped out of my clothes and slid the dress on. I stepped out and

looked in the mirror. I actually didn't look that bad. For once.

I walked out to show Alice. But Edward was there in stead. He stood

there not saying anything. He looked shocked. I looked around,

confused. I looked around, and asked "where's Alice?" Edward mumbled

something but I couldn't tell what he said. "Wow. Bella, you love

look. Shocking. As usual."

I would have had a deep red in my cheeks but I just had too smile..I

knew Edward missed my blush. But I hated it! And Emmett always made

fun of it!

"No, I don't." I said sheepishly.

Edward hated when I thought I wasn't beautiful. He had me into his arms before I knew it. He squeezed me tight and kissed my hair breathing in my sent. "Bella. My Bella. You are so beautiful." I stood there and hugged him back enjoying the moment. We didn't even care that the stores smoke alarm was going off.

....SMOKE ALARM!? "Oh my god. Why is it going off?!" I screeched and unlocked the grip he had on me. I was mainly just worried about Nessie. "Wheres Nessie?! Edward! Where is she!" I was about to start dry sobbing. Edward grabbed my hand and we ran. Looking around, but then we heard coughing. It wasn't a vampire. We couldn't cough! It either was Nessie or Jake. Or the store people. But I didn't care about them.

"Nessie!!!" She was outside coughing next to Jake. Well actually Jake was holding her. But I would yell at him about that later. We ran outside and I grabbed her. "Are you two ok?" I asked scared that she was hurt or something. I completely forgot one was half vampire and the other was a werewolf.

"We're fine. Bells, calm down!" Jacob shouted over the noise.

"Ugh! Why is that thing still going off!?" I yelled. I handed Renesmee to Edward. And went back into the store. I listened for a second. Then mumbled to myself "Back of the store." I was there in a second and on my way there I had managed to grab a stick that was used to get clothes high up. I threw the stick at the annoying smoke alarm and it ripped the ceiling and down fell the now broken smoke alarm. I ran back out side. Nessie was being cradled in Edwards arm and crying. "Shhh, mommy will be back. Nothings going to happen. Your mommies very strong. And never let's anything get in her way."

I thought it was one of the sweetest things he had ever said about me. I covered my mouth and gasped. They all looked at me. "Mommy! What's wrong?" I just stood there shaking my head. "Shh, nothing honey, just your daddy said something that I thought was sweet."  
Edward walked over to me and hugged me while kissing me and holding Renesmee. "All true?" I asked. "Definitely. My love. Definitely." We stood there kissing. In till Jacob said, "Uh, um. ***Cough** **cough*** while you two lovebirds have a moment. Im going to, Um, take Nessie." He said while trying to grab her.

"Ha! You wish mutt! These are MY two angels. No one touches them...EVER."

Jacob looked around and sat on the ground while we had a family moment. "I love you daddy! Am I really your angel?" Nessie said in the cutest little voice. "Of course. You and your mother. I love you both so very much." Edward explained. I would talk to him at home. I just smiled and kissed him. When we where done, Jacob stood up and said, "Ok, well are we going to find where everyone else went or what?"

"You mean us?" Alice said while Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett followed her. "What happened!" Edward roared at Emmett. "WTF Barbeque sauce! Why does everyone say I did it! I didn't this time!"

-Dead Silence-

"....What?" Edward said. "Well who did? And what reason did you say "WTF Barbeque sauce?"

Emmett started his little story. "OK, well first I heard it on the Internet and I swear I didn't do it. Even ask Alice!"

"Yah, for once he didn't do it Edward." Alice said.

"like I was saying! I didn't do it. I don't know who did!"

"Oh my god....! I think I know who did it!" Alice screeched.

"Who?!" We all said almost at the same time.

"Well I had a vision and I saw that, some real gangster vampires did it!" Alice looked shocked. Well...everyone did.


	6. chapter 6

**All rights and characters go to the amazinggg Stephaine Meyer. I do own Edward though.....Hell who am i kidding?! No i sadly don't own him..HEY, a girl can wish you know!!!! =D**

We all stood there. Mainly in shock. All the Cullen's, even including me, knew about vampire "gangsters." But Renesmee and Jacob didn't. I would have never known if Edward hadn't followed me one day when I was human into Port Angeles.

"Wait...there's newborns, and vegetarians, and Italy vampires. But now there are GANGSTER vampires also!?!?" Jacob screamed. But thankfully, no one was around.

"SHUT UP! And yes you mutt, there are gangsters in our world too." Rosalie yelled at him. I closed my eyes. I didn't know you could still have stress as a vampire. But I knew now. Now I know why Edward always had squeezed his nose in between his eyebrows. It relived stress. I was holding down so hard on that spot, that I would have broken my nose if I were human.

"Yeah, well I can see them trying to attack us. Because of Emmett." Alice said.

"Whoa! Wait! Why me?! I am always blamed! WTF BAR-" Emmett started saying but I cut him off. "Don't even think about saying THAT again! And Jacob, yah there are gangster vampires. Alice, when or where are you seeing them attacking? I think they might be mad because of Emmett. You know, like making fun of them or something."

"But I didn't mean any harm or anything! This is so stupid!" Emmett wined.

"We know Emmett, but I think we just have to clear things up with them." Edward told Emmett. "I know where the are!" Alice exclaimed!

"Where Alice?" Edward said anxious.

"Well, their coarse is heading them...to our house?!" Alice said shocked. "They where going to a warehouse down the street, but they heard us, and they are waayyyyy past upset. Emmett, I am suggesting that you go in some store and get new clothes.

"Oh, can I ju-" Emmett tried saying but Edward interrupted.

"No! Don't even try to ask if you can not wear any clothes."

I heard a few low chuckles and then a giggle from Nessie. I smiled and asked Alice, "So, do we go back to the house...or?"

"I'm thinking that's the best thing. At least make sure that they don't hurt Esme or the house...or my clothes! Or, or, or my credit cards! Ah! My cars!" Alice said screaming and started dragging me to her car. Everyone followed. When we reached the car everyone pilled in and Alice took off, speeding.

When we where almost home, I put out my shield to have Edward listen.

_Edward, do you think they are really going to be mad? Or maybe attack? I mean, Emmett was kidding. Oh, Edward by the way...I love you._

I let down my shield I was attacked in the back seat, by my husband. I would of been frightened but I was focused on kissing him. I loved how our lips where so smooth against each other's. Thought human I felt like silk on smooth marble. Now it was even better. I had told him when I first kissed him that he had been holding back on me. I still think it today.

When we where done I saw renesmee giggling and closed my eyes. Edward had moved his lips to my collarbone and was kissing my neck now. He whispered into my neck right below my ear "Yes, I think they are at least a little mad. But I'm sure they will be fine. Oh, and Bella...I love you." I smiled and looked at him. Golden, perfect, deep eyes. Like my personal little heaven made for me.

We had managed to be come slanted in the back of the car. I sat up and leaned against Edward when I noticed. Everyone was out of the car, walking into the house. We sat there for another 10 minutes. Then I heard Edward gasp.

I was shocked. "Woah, Edward. What's going on?!" Edward sat rock still. Then I was being carried into the house and plopped down on the couch next to Nessie. "Edward!" I yelled. He had a defensive crouch in front of me and Nessie. Though I was a vampire and our daughter was one also, which meant we where strong and not breakable, Edward still felt protective over us. I mean it was sweet and all, but hell I can take care of my self...sometimes.

I looked over and by the front door, which was a bit see through, there where about 8 red-eyed, gangster vampires, standing outside the door.


	7. chapter 7 fin

Immediately, I grabbed Renesmee who was next to me. I knew Edward wouldn't life it; but I jumped off the couch and landed quickly next to him, and now the rest of the Cullens in the same defensive crouch.

Carlisle went to open the door, no need to knock, or for doorbells. We can hear when people are coming. But we didn't hear this.

I bet poor Jasper was in pain, or something close to it. Felling all my emotions and everyone else's. I bet I could name 100 different feelings I felt...Anger, astonishment, worry, stress, and the feeling you get before the girl opens the door in a scary movie.

Mainly though, I wanted nothing to happen and for everything we did to be forgotten.

Bet hell, my life was not that ordinary!

"May we help you?" Carlisle asked them.

"Hello, I'm Milton and I am the head of our gang. The Muerte's. And we would like to discuss something's with you."

Everyone stood still.

"Well yes, please come in." Carlisle said making a motion with his hand. I thought it was only 8 of them. Boy! Was I wrong! Out of nowhere, after the 8 came in another good 30 of them came in. With the look of that, Edward had Renesmee and I in his arms holding us back and everyone else protecting us. Even Jacob who was now in wolf form.

I was scared....But hello?! I'm a vampire also!

.... I'm strong here also!

I crouched lower, being able to spring any second. They all sat at the long wooded table, but most of them had to stand. I figured the "main" ruler vampire was the one sitting at the end. He had blood-red eyes, huge dark circles under his eyes, a skin color that reminded me of a white shirt Edward had. Which looked amazing on him by the way. And the scariest attack face I had ever scene. All of his vampire "people" I guess you could say, wore about the thing he did.

Gray-black jeans that i believe where some type of fabric that was nice, A black long jacket that looked as if it was made of the same material as the jeans, some had black shoes on, some didn't have any shoes on at all. But all of them had the same black hairstyle, and jewelry, lots and lots of jewelry. A few golden chains and guns. They also had the same black hats.

"I am of course speaking for myself and the whole group. We have been, some what call offended. Early today was saw all of them," He said interrupting to point at all of us, "at Port Angles. There was only one thing that we didn't like about this. Him." The guy said pointing to Emmett. Everyone was staring at him.

I figured that they all knew we where vampires also. But I wondered if they knew what Nessie and Jacob were.

"Oh, I see." Carlisle said. "Emmett, come over here."

Edward tightened his grip on me and whispered in my ear "They want to kill him, and all of us." I would of fainted if I could.

Again!? Why is everyone trying to kill us?

"Yes?" Emmett said when he was standing at the table.

"You have offended them, do you know why?" Carlisle said.

"I think so, would it have to do with anything about my clothes?" Emmett asked Carlisle and the whole group. I heard Rosalie mumble, "shit" to her self.

"Yes, and why are you dresses like that?" The gangster asked him.

"Well, it was all really a joke, I mean I didn't mean it. This all mainly was a thing to do because we where bored. And Alice wanted to go shopping." Emmett said, for once he was right.

"Ahhh..Well they seem have to taken it offensively!" Carlisle told him. And turned to the gangster to continue. "We are all, deeply sorry, if there is anything we can do to repay you?"

"Hmm. You all think you are getting off that easy? I think not. My gang is worse than that." The gangster said.

I tightened my grip on Edward and Renesmee.

Just then, one of the gangster vampires charged. Right at Renesmee.

"Boss! She's human!" The vampire said. Before he could get to Renesmee Edward was on him with Jasper.

Another vampire flipped and charged also. Then all of them. I handed Renesmee to Esme and she ran. We all attacked. Edward and Jasper worked as a team attacking maybe about 8 vampires. Alice was busy with 4 girls that looked like sluts. I bet she was enjoying her self. Tearing them apart like she would love to do to the people who get stuff she wanted at stores.

Carlisle was with Jacob killing 10 vampires one right after another. Another 6 came towards Rosalie and me. This was maybe only my second times fighting. So I was clueless. But I watched Edward and I jumped and attacked. Ripping an arm a head off two of them at the same time. No wonder Jasper found this interesting. I hate to say it, but this was fun! I attacked another 3 while Rosalie killed them altogether. Esme was back and Jacob was gone. Jacob went to Renesmee and Esme took over with Carlisle but then came to Rosalie and me and killed one. I turned around and one was coming right at me. Edward jumped in front of me and killed him though. Emmett and Jasper already had a fire going and it was huge in the back yard.

"Everyone ok?" Carlisle said. I bet he felt bad. He never liked killing anything.

"Yes, I believe....," I said before screaming.

"Oww!" I searched landing on the floor gripping my arm. It was holding on my a bit of skin. It was the most revolting thing I had ever seen.

Edward was next to me in a flash. "Bella! Bella! Bella! Let me see! Carlisle come here!!"

Carlisle had his doctor's bag, which he hadn't gone in at home for a while because I was a vampire.

"Bella, this might hurt. I am not sure." Carlisle said lifting my arm and placing it back together.

"Ouch. Ok. I'm fine." I said trying to move my arm and stand up. Edward hated that word, _fine_.

"Are you sure?!" Edward was still freaking out.

"Yes, I'm sure. And thank you so much for saving me! I love you so much!" I said jumping into his arms kissing him and hugging him tightly.

"My pleasure. I love you so much also." He chuckled.

"Mommy! Daddy! Are you ok?" Nessie said running in the house with Jacob behind her. And jumping into our arms.

"Yes! Are you ok baby?" Edward asked.

"I'm fine! I missed you both!" she said. I laughed when she said _fine._

"Yay!" Nessie said before jumping into Alice's arms.

Everyone had started up their own conversations. Except Emmett and Jasper who where still outside.

Edward pushed me into a shadow of the house and attacked me with kisses. "You looked amazing fighting." He murmured into my collarbone.

I smiled and said, " You didn't look to bad your self." I didn't even notice in till Alice and Emmett where laughing. That Edward and I where having a full on make-out session in a corner.

"Nessie, you might want to stay here for the next few nights. There might be some construction going on at your house." Emmett joked.

I looked at him with a stern face and kissed Edward again.

Alice joined in by saying, "Maybe for the next few weeks!"

Everyone was laughing. Even Edward and I. Everyone but Nessie, who broke the laughter by saying, "I don't get it..."

Everyone laughed to them selves and I said. "Good Nessie, you don't need to know about what they are taking about. They are just being mean." I laughed before pushing Edward into the wall again before heading back to the house again by ourselves.

Later that night. We heard Emmett getting scolded my Esme and Carlisle. And Alice getting her credit cards taken away for a month.

Yes, we are just like a normal family.

_ Fin._

* * *

_Ok. This story is now over! Did you like it!? REVIEW! _

_Meeranda sorta made me write LOLOL. _

_New story up. _

_=D_

_~Colagirl48_


End file.
